


The Agreement

by imaginethomashardy (AndABottleOfRum)



Series: The Shelby Girl [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndABottleOfRum/pseuds/imaginethomashardy
Summary: “I am not your pawn, Thomas, I am your sister.”Her voice was low and deadly. She was fuming, but she knew he had no real regrets.





	The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 02/17/17 on imaginethomashardy.tumblr

“I cannot believe you, Thomas Shelby. Just how long have I been your bargaining chip?”

The Shelby man had the decency to look sheepish.

“You don’t have to marry him, Celeste, you just have to distract him.”

Celeste spun around to face Tommy.

“I am not your pawn, Thomas, I am your sister.”

Her voice was low and deadly. She was fuming, but she knew he had no real regrets. He hoped one day she could understand his action. This, however, was not that day.

She stormed off to her room with the intention of never setting eyes on Alfie Solomons ever again. That plan went up in flames when she heard the whispers of a double-cross plot against her brother.

Celeste Shelby decided then that she could swallow her pride if it meant standing in between her family and a beast. And so, she went, off to Camden Town, to search for the infamous Baker.

Solomons’ men watched with interest as the young woman walked purposefully through the bakery. She surprised the man when she let herself into his office.

“Knocking would’ve been more polite, love,” Alfie remarked.

“Polite is for business. I’m here for personal reasons, Mr. Solomons,” she replied firmly.

At every one of their meetings, he always appreciated her frankness, her honesty was rather difficult to come by in his business. He also realized a small part of him had grown to respect her.

Celeste, on the other hand, had learned much about Alfie Solomons and his moods. She learned when to tread lightly and when to throw caution to the wind. She learned what made him tick. In that moment, she curses her mind for recalling the time one of his men made a pass at her and never seeing him again.

“I’ve heard there’s been some trouble between you and my brother,” she said, her eyes on the Baker.

Alfie, who had resumed signing paperwork, put down his pen.

“You said this wasn’t about business.”

She played the nonchalant part well, took a seat in the chair in front of his desk. She thanked her lucky stars for her observant nature and her Aunt Polly for this next part.

“It’s not. This is about my family, Mr. Solomons, and that makes it personal.”

The Baker leaned back in his chair and regarded Celeste gravely.

“So, you’re here to have me reconsider my decision?”

“I’m here with a proposition.”

Once again, he leaned forward, resting his elbow on the desk between them, clasping his hands together.

“What is it then, lovie?”

“Me in exchange for my brother’s safety.”

Alfie Solomons looked amused at this point.

“I didn’t think you were that kind of woman-”

“You’re thinking of a temporary solution, what I speak of,” she made sure to look directly into his eyes, “is permanent. And it ensures he holds up his end of the agreement.”

What a pair they made in that moment: quiet and fierce in their own right. Had anyone walked into the Baker’s office, they’d probably be dead.

“Marriage? I don’t know if you’ve heard but I’m not the marrying type.”

“You’re not my type of man, Mr. Solomons, but I believe you only offer a deal or death.”

The Baker went back to his paperwork. Celeste rose from seat, resigned to the fact that one Alfie Solomons could put her brother, or worse, brothers, in the ground. Too deep in her own thoughts, she almost hadn’t heard his voice.

“Say I agree, what then?”

“Then you’ll do what you do best, Mr. Baker,” Celeste replied as her hand reached for the doorknob, “and I’ll be waiting. You know where to find me.”

And just like that, the Shelby Girl was gone; no trace of her left behind save for her subtle perfume. Alfie Solomons sat in awe of the slip of the woman he’d not seen neither hide nor tail of for weeks. He laughed so loud and hard, it caught the attention of his right-hand man.

“Are you alright?” The man questioned.

“As alright as a man due to be married should be,” Alfie didn’t see the look of confusion flash across the other man’s face, “Gather the men. I have an announcement to make and plans to ready.”


End file.
